camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! xD OMG So true! xDD Majors Do you still have ANY major camp characters? o.O Or are all of them minor now? o.O .___. So then, how many major spots did you have? Like, before you gave spots away to people? Bored... Haiiiiz, I'm bored so I just felt like talking to u >.> So... >.< *calculates* That means you currently have 9 major spots for both Camp and BC then? Posted in the quest. 14:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello... Remember me??? Mass Was Here... See ya! 03:14, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Split How would you like me to split them up? 9 Camp, 0 BC; 6 Camp 3 Bc, etc etc. School It's okay! And uh I'm fine, just slept for this long period of time .-. I'm also really bored >.> Sleeping Thanks I got it from Divergent ^^ and I slept from 11pm - 11 am...ugh I'm so tired >.> and Takumi woke up like half-an hour ago or so >.< idk like the heading says, idk. I seriously idk. Probably cuz I was roleplaying on another wiki and now Takumi says this 'Tell her to just...uh...uh....AISH I give up already Jin-Kyung! I don't know what to say to your friends anymore!' And now I'm just staring at him with a 'wtf' face. >.> California dreaming wiki, I can give you the link if you want. I just started to rp there. Apparently many other people listen to kpop there. Wiki Surey, linkc: Um I guess Yeah, but you can rp as adults too I think. Yep Yep! And thanks, also can you come on chat pls? >.< I went off already but might come on, my step-mom is asking me to do my Spanish homework now -.- Spanish Which reminds me, my friend in HK had to do this challenge for scouts and they had to go to park n shop buy some stuff and also answer these questions. This year 7 girl got lost and my friend had to go get her and they had to run all the way up and now he's so pissed at her and he told me 'I hate my scouts group.' And I have a Spanish test soon >.> Year 7 It's actually Year 7, we use the British system in my school o.o not the American cuz they use grades. I thought you have forgetten me??? So you still remember me??? Mass Was Here... See ya! 12:15, September 14, 2013 (UTC) o.o Um it's okay? And also when is Last Game going to be updated >.> Xavierra The shark didn't attack her, it just swam really close to her and had punctured her air tank. And the lady was just a minion of Gaea, didn't really have any purpose for Gaea :P. Just to go and kidnap a demigod, same old same old. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 18:14, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Posted in the quest. I figure bold italizes should be writing or morse message, but that just me. By the way what items do you think Urzula aka Ren aka the theif should use in the fight? We know from her background that she stolen, and made dirty deal for these enchanted items, and it should be used in the fight to add a level of difficulty for our character. By the way I think these items by the end will be given to Triton who will return it to the orginal owners or god parents, so the quester won't be keeping it. I know from the top of my head that she could use is a smal seashell necklace (looks like the neclace Ursula wears in the movie). That necklace could help her shape shift in diffrent people, mimic people voices and sounds, or a bit a both. I am unsure if we should use, let alone what it should do. By the way the seashell necklace will be going with her when the kracken taken her, and anyother items will be turnover to Triton who will give it back to the orginal owners. What do you think of this idea? Because I am uncertain if it is a good idea. Education can be painful if you get your finger caught in your binder -Patty 22:25, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Heeeeey Brokenyyyy, I miss you so much! I posted on the Shopping Mall btw, I still want to continue that xD Also, do you remember our PM about having sibling chars? :D Last Game ikr!? I was like omfg one of you idiots confess! Yay Thanks Broken :D And YOUR BIRTHDAAAAAY is so near now!!! So... SUPER HYPER ULTRA MEGA ADVANCED HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAY :D So for the char, want to plan it out on your sandbox wiki chat (so you might think I'm stalking but no >.<)? Aw Dx Oh I have an idea. Can you come over here: http://tinychat.com/yosukehanamura ? Don't worry, its private chat and you can join w/o signing up :) Okay That's alright. :D At least we got somewhere xD The only thing we need for the basics now are the names and THE GODPARENT! XD I'll IM you when I've decided (hopefully). :) The thief equipment First I posted in the quest. Second I think you made a good point in using alot of Disney's Ursula belonging to our advantage. So taking your advice I had to look at the material Ursula has in the movie, and use the abilities she displayed as a guide. Any thing written below can be debated and I do want your input and critics. Sorry for writing a long iris message 1)Before taking a closer look at the dress that Ursula was wearing at first I thought impenetrable armor, but then I though that the dress could act like tentacles. This left me wanting to know what exactly does this dress look like. Well I did find and located a picture of Ursula with the dress. I happy to say that the dress looks to be part of her body and is apart of her tentacles. Between the two I think that the dress can turn or act like octopuses tentacles. Which mean they are very flexible, but they are incredible strong. Making it so that the our character as to literally keep our character on their toes. I don't want to tentacles to be cut off, since this is a character that can come back again in the future quests or special rps. This character isn't one you can put through claims, but has a potential to be a future villain for the camp. I decided to use an aspect of my first idea which is to allow the dress to act like armor.It was hard figuring out how to make this dress to be soft the touch, it doesn't look like its armor, and that it is durable, and difficult to cut. My idea for the dress is that it is made of 2 materials, add 3 different layers. The first and last layer is made up of material called Nylon. Nylon is a materiel used in some dress, that is known to soft, but it is tough material. This material is used to disguised the second layer material which is a mixture Kevlar and celestial bronze. A good weakness to add to the dress is that when Urzula aka Ren aka The thief is that you can use the dress enchantment when you are using her power. Our character can use this and the fact their areas in body that the dress doesn't cover to their advantage. This one is the most detailed, and hardest to come up with. 2)In the picture I gave you that she has a ear rings, which I think should be give the user the ability to communicate with animals. Because I think it is odd how we have these demigods who parents have some aspect over the sea, and they can breath under water, but they can't communicate with the sea life. This can add for birds and sea animals to attack the character at random. That is if makes sense for her to use it in the fight scene. 3) I think she should have several potions on hand, but I think she should use two in the quest. The first potion should result in Issy temporarily becoming paralyzed. Issy will not be able to move a muscle and will be forced watch the two other quester to fight. The potion does wear off at a critical point in the fight. I think the other potion should be a transforming potion that can permanently change a person appearance. When the potion effects is taking place it is a very painful process. This potion I think should be used after Urzula is defeated, and Holly had just completed an act of mercy by not killing the thief. As Holly back is turned Urzula says the fight not over while she is throwing the potion at Holly. Your character being quick on her feet uses the winds the redirect the potion back at Urzula. Which results Urzula being affected, but we don't see the end result since the Kracken does drag her into the ocean. I want to know your opinion on my ideas for the potion to be used in the quest. If it possible that you have your own ideas for the potions? 4) The Necklace I know from the movie allows the users to mimic people voices, but we can add that it also allows the user to change appearance. The extension can be useful if the thief turns into one of the questers. Allowing the other question to become confused and resulting them in trying to quickly figure out who is the fraud. I would like to know if you think we should add this extension? Education can be painful if you get your finger caught in your binder -Patty 16:21, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Manga ikr?! I was like omgomgomg what the hell happens next?!? >.< And is Krystal Jung taken as a model? Cuz I dibbed her but never bothered to put the photos here .-. cuz I'm lazy. Oh wait Takumi wants to explain it ^^. As you can see what my sister is trying to say is that she uploaded the photos on her wiki 2 weeks ago, she never bothered to write the info down cuz she's lazy and keeps whining about me to help her in Spanish. Oh yeah and she never bothered to upload it here and yeah, Takumi. Aish that idiotic brother! Oh he slapped me in the head now >.< Well it's back to me and um can I make like a priestess? o.o Dear Broken, HOW DID YO KNOW MAH NAME?! -Dramatic music- Jk xD but thanks for checking my character, I live in Philippines too ^^ - LeImpossibleBadWolf sig Your sig's coding is too long not to be in a template, please either put it in a template or use a simpler sig OMG omg Broken an awesome idea just went inside my mind to replace our original char ideas >:D *So when Ouranos got his privates cut off, the blood from it was scattered all over the earth. Some of the blood fell on three different locations, which is up to us to get a share on. From there our spirits/nymphs spring forth. So they became the remnants of Ouranos, aside from the goddess Aphrodite. (and more blah blah until they go to camp) So the choices for this are (the ones in bold 'are the most plausible ones to be made): *'Cloud: The blood dropped on a large cloud and merged to form the nymph. *Wind: The blood was blown away with the wind and eventually its magical properties caused it to merge with the wind to form the nymph. *Rain: The blood dropped on a large cloud, but is unable to merge with it until it rained. The rain and the magical blood merged to form the nymph. *Storm: Same as rain, though it merged with a violent storm following Ouranos' castration. *'Sea': The blood dropped on the sea, and from it sprang forth the nymph. *'Fresh Water': Same as sea, although the blood fell on any other body of water. *'Tree': The blood dropped on a large tree, which caused the nymph to emerge from the trunk. *'Flower': Same as tree, though the blood fell on a flower instead. *'Precious Metal/Gem': The blood dropped on the soil itself, and from there the nymph emerged. *'Fire': The blood fell straight to the crater of a volcano, and from the lava emerged the nymph. I hope that's good :D